


[Podfic] Landscape With The Fall Of Icarus

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Offered Landscapes [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, BAMF Mycroft Holmes, Canon Compliant, Drug Use, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Instability, PTSD Sherlock, kinda johnlock if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Closing his eyes, Sherlock allows himself a brief swell of feeling--let’s not put a name on it, just call it a feeling--for his big brother. He knows that when Mycroft opens that steel door again, every man now inside will be a fresh corpse.The East Wind will take them all, Sherlock thinks fuzzily, before the curtain of sleep descends.***Or: After Serbia, Sherlock is Not Good.





	[Podfic] Landscape With The Fall Of Icarus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaitlinFairchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinFairchild/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Landscape With The Fall Of Icarus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144315) by [CaitlinFairchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinFairchild/pseuds/CaitlinFairchild). 



> What an honour to be able to record anything by CaitlinFairchild!  
> As with much of Caitlin's writing, difficult subjects are dealt with with compassion and knowledge.  
> Whilst this story is not part of a series in the original, it does form the 'prequel' to 'Your Perfect Offering', and so I have offered them up to you, bundled as a mini series, "Offered Landscapes". I hope this meets with your approval.
> 
> Music: 'Watch Over Me' by Paul Mottram

 


End file.
